The Deceitful Puppet
by bookwormotakuKH
Summary: As Tsunayoshi Sawada is being taught how to become an acceptable mafia boss,Reborn calls over an important ally over from italy, the future tenth boss of the Vermillion Famiglia,A famiglia who has sworn full loyalty over the Vongola and one that holds a secret she starts her life there a certain Prefect and ace takes notice of her strentgh. HibarixocxYamamoto next update on Nov. 3
1. Chapter 1

_**"The clouds are always improvising...**_

_**But...**_

_**The real culprit is the wind."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Arrival of Azusa Megumi!<strong>

"...Una...T...Ts...Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna Awoke from his slumber in an instant...He knew that Voice, That sadistic,squeky and maybe a little cute voice...

" Hmph, You're Finally Awake, Dame-Tsuna."The baby behind him said nonchalantly. "I thought i would have to use leon to turn into a mallet to wake you up again."

Reborn was stroking Leon's back as he uttered the words.

"HIIIIIEEE! Sorry, sorry!" Tsuna bolt upward hearing those words.

_'I'm glad i woke up unharmed today..'_ He thought with a sweat-drop

Reborn clicked his tongue as he looked at his no-good and stupid student infront of him.

_'I can't believe he forgot this easily'_ The sun arcobaleno sighed and cocked the leon gun to his pathetic student.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, have you forgotten what i told you yesterday?" He asked irritated.

Our beloved little tuna-fishy thought back to what happened yesterday...It was normal...Normal for them, maybe...Lambo trying to assassinate Reborn, I-pin trying to stop him, Gokudera yelling at Lambo , Yamamoto laughing it off...Reborn did tell him something though...

"A very valuable ally will be coming tomorrow, Prove yourself..."Reborn's words echoed in his head.

Reborn looked at him as if he was boring holes to his back, His Fedora was covering his eyes and his finger that was currently clutching the leon-gun was twitching...You didn't have to be that smart to figure out that the small little hitman was oh-so-annoyed.

"You really did forget didn't you?" He asked menacingly now pointing the gun to his head.

Tsuna panicked as he sat up straight.

"HIIEEE! No, Of course not! Y-Y-you said the a-a-a valuable ally would be coming today right?!" He spoke fast and unclear, but he could easily tell that the baby got what he was trying to say.

Reborn looked up surprised that he remembered, then looked at his student once more.

" I'm impressed but, i also told you that you should wake up early...I guess i'll double your training for today." He said with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes as he petted the chameleon in his small little arms.

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He screamed

"You heard me."

A gloomy aura now surrounded Tsuna as he admitted defeat. _' The day i'll win against him is the day that Gokudera-kun will be nice to Lambo.'_ He thought as he whimpered at the thought of his sadistic tutor doubling the already to hard to handle training he was receiving.

"It's good that you know, Dame-Tsuna...And don't drag your Famiglia into your delusional thoughts."Reborn said nonchalantly.

Reborn walked forward to him and pinched his ear and dragged him downstairs.

"HIEEE! Reborn, I-T-T-T-TAI!"

Nana Sawada smiled at the antics her son and his Newfound tutor we're doing. _'My, How active those little boys are these days.'_She thought as she went back to preparing the table for breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun!" She said happily

"Good Morning Maman!" Reborn said as he was still holding down his student.

Tsuna sweat-dropped to his mother's reaction. _'Why is she even smiling'_ He thought

Reborn took quick glance at the clock...7:45

"Perfect" He smirked.

His 'guest' would be arriving soon...

Tsuna meanwhile sat at the table and began to eat quietly. Reborn pulled up the seat beside him and sat.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be getting ready now?" He asked.

Tsuna looked at this sadistic tutor and blinked obviously confused.

"Eh?" He looked at the clock perched up high in the wall..

**7:48**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIEEE! What the-?! Hibari-senpai will bite me to death!" Tsuna panicked as he ran back to his room to change and get his schoolbag.

_'Hurry,hurry,Must hurry'_ He thought.

After He changed and got his schoolbag he ran downstairs and received his bento from his smiling mother.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san!" He said as he ran towards the door and to Namimori-chuu.

He didn't think of anything else at this point, sure the least week he was caught late by Hibari and he paid a hefty price for it, but he didn't want it to happen today, so he just ran and ran and hoped for the best and hoped that hibari wasn't the-

"Itai!"

He stumbled back as he saw the girl he bumped into.

She was shorter than him by about 5 inches or so, Actually she looked more like a kid, but the uniform she was wearing proved otherwise, it was the namimori-chuu uniform. She had long black hair that reached past her butt and wide misty blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her stature belonged to a 10-year old kid. In all actuality...She looked like a doll.

Tsuna stopped analyzing the girl in front of him and moved in to help her up.

"Sorry about that."He apologized.

"It's no pro-" She stopped as she saw him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada...Are you..The Vongola Ten-" She was stopped abruptly yet again, but she didn't cut herself off this time, she was interrupted by a loud voice."

"Jyuudaime!"

The self-Proclaimed right hand man of his hurried towards them and even if it was just for a brief moment he could have sworn he saw a wagging tail and a pair of dog ears on his best friend...

"Go-Gokudera-kun!"He stuttered at the sight of his friend's smiling face

"Yo! Tsuna!" He looked behind his 'Right hand man' To see his other best friend, none other than the Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" He greeted cheerfully.

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled at their boss and realized something that they should have noticed a while ago..

Gokudera looked at his wristwatch.

7:55

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIIEEEE! We're gonna be late!" He said as he ran towards the school and once again felt that he bumped into something

"Itai.."The small girl he was previously talking to bumped into him once again.

Gokudera and Yamamoto we're surprised.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Yamamoto asked as he eyed the girl suspiciously.

The girl fixed her now ruffled hair and looked at Yamamoto with a dreamy expression.

Yamamoto found himself sweating under her gaze, it's as if...as if.. _'she's staring right through my very soul.'_ He thought nervously.

"Well? Answer!" Gokudera snarled as he looked t the little girl. For some reason.. she looked strangely familiar..

"I've been here before you, you just didn't notice me."Was the answer that was given to them

Before the three of them could even ask another question she spoke in a serious voice.

"Back to my question." She turned to Tsuna.

"M-me?"

She nodded as she slowly pointed her finger at him.

"Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada...The Vongola Tenth?" She tilted her head and blinked.

Tsuna was surprised,so was Gokudera and Yamamoto who we're now beside snapped out of it first.

"You...You're an assassin hired to kill the jyuudaime aren't you?!"He growled as he whipped a few dynamites.

The girl looked at him and blinked. 'Anyone would have been freaking out if this was the case...then why?'His thoughts we're cut short as the girl replied.

"If i was an assassin...i would have killed him on first sight and not let you guys catch me on the act."She replied.

"Then who are you exactly, and how do you know about that?" This time it was Tsuna who spoke.

The girl in front of the blinked in surprise and then returned to her normal facade.

"Me?" She said, pointing to herself. "I'm Azusa Megumi...The future tenth boss of the Vermillion Famiglia."

"Vermillion..."Gokudera mumbled

"Famiglia?" Yamamato said...

"HIIIEEEE! Another one?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And thus the two future bosses have met...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Snow was falling,_**  
><span><strong><em>so much like stars<em>**  
><span><strong><em>filling the dark trees<em>**  
><span><strong><em>that one could easily imagine<em>**  
><span><strong><em>its reason for being was nothing more<em>**  
><span><strong><em>than prettiness."<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Prefect<p>

Hibari Kyoya was now patrolling around the entrance, a few minutes ago he had just bitten to death a couple of herbivores who had the nerve to show up late and he predicts that there are others...and he thought right.

"HIIEEE! We're late!"

He was irritated to hear that undignified shriek but smirked nonetheless, after all a new prey was something that he enjoyed toying with.

"H-Hibari-San!"The pathetic Vongola mouse squeaked

He smirked.

"You're late." He said simply.

"B-b-but W-we we're- "He cut him off with a fierce and irritated glare that froze him in place.

The two Herbivores that we're beside him immediately took action as one of them whipped out a few dynamites and one laughed nervously trying to calm him down to no avail.

"No excuses, I'll bite you to death" He said as he got his tonfas out and lunged at Tsuna.

"HIIEEE!"

Tsuna covered shielded himself using his arms as a weak attempt of defense and prepared himself for the attack that was coming to him. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he could see Yamamato's worried expression and heard Gokudera cry out "Jyuudaime!". He simply closed his eyes on instinct as he saw Hibari lunging towards him. He waited for the blow...but nothing came.

"Eh?" He opened his eyes once more.

The sight that greeted him not only surprised him,but Gokudera and Yamamoto as well.

Azusa's Arm collided with hibari's tonfa and immediately stopped his attack. She looked at him with the same dreamy expression she always wore, her misty blue eyes we're staring into steely blue ones.

Hibari was certainly surprised as he saw her. He took notice of the girl's extremely short stature and doll like appearance as she stared back at him. Her eyes we're glassy and she had a dreamy expression on her face. He wondered how her skinny arms endured his attack but later realized it didn't as she openly said "Itai.." With a nonchalant tone and expression.

"Oh wow..."She said, suddenly breaking their staring competition as her gaze drooped down to her arm that was still in contact with Hibari's tonfa and was still putting up a fight. "It's all black and Blue now, I wonder where's the infirmary." Her tone was calm and collected much like her expression.

Azusa pulled back and examined her arm more closely as she avoided Hibari's constant and seemingly never-ending attacks.

"A-Azusa chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran towards her and Hibari.

"Tsuna! Azusa!" Yamamoto's voice was clearly heard too as he rushed in the scene with Gokudera.

"Azusa Megumi...Ciaossu" Wait a minute...That voice, that greeting...

Tsuna flinched as he saw his beloved home tutor sitting comfortably at the gate.

"Kid!" "Reborn-San" Yamamoto and Gokudera greeted as they saw him.

Azusa and Hibari's gaze we're now drawn to them as Azusa noticed Reborn's presence and tilted her head .

"Reborn?"She asked as she turned to his direction.

Reborn looked at his former student, the one that preceded Dino and the one he'd been tutoring ever since she was merely an infant and sighed at the change that greeted him...

_'Did she even grow one milimeter?'_He wondered

Tsuna and his best friends seemed to have noticed that Azusa knew and probably was an aquintance of Reborn.

"Eh? You know her Reborn?" Tsuna asked, eyeing Azusa.

Reborn looked at him with an irk mark and said, "Of course i do, I'm the one who called her here" He stated as he pointed a gun at his student's head.

"HIIEE!"

"Jyuudaime, Reborn-san!"

"Hey kid!"

Their argument was cut short by a murderous aura that was emminating from our bloodthirsty prefect who had an anime vein on the back of his head as he readied his tonfas once more.

"You're crowding" He snarled as he positioned himself to attack.

'Late, crowding, unnecessary noise...The nerve' He thought gritting his teeth.

"HIIEEE! Hibari-san! Gomenasai!" Tsuna tried..

"Maa,maa, Senpai...Can't you cut us some slack, just this once?" Yamamoto reasoned as he let a nervous smile enter his facial features.

"Oi! You annoying bastard ,Let us pass!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily as he was clutching a few of his dynamites.

That was when Hibari lost his patience and lunged at them with an obvious intent to kill anyone who dared to violate his sacred ground the two whom he was attacking got into a defensive position, Gokudera lit his dynamites and prepared for the attack alongside Yamamoto while Tsuna let out his usual squeal ("HIIEEE!").

Once again Hibari was stopped as Azusa used her injured arm to clash with his weapon. He looked at her, annoyed. He was quite sure that his irritation was easily seen and gave a heated glare to the female that dared to defend his prey.

"You. Elementary students are not allowed here, for trespassing on these grounds... I'll bite you to death." He snarled as he made an attempt to hit her head with his free hand that had a tonfa in it's grasp.

It was a successful hit. Hibari smirked as he managed to inflict damage upon the girl's head. He knew she was a new student, because she was wearing the uniform, but he did want an excuse to bite her to death and it seemed that it did it's purpose, besides there was no denying that she did look like an elementary student

His steely blue eyes caught Azusa's Misty blue ones as she was stumbling back because of Hibari's attack. It was only then that Hibari noticed that the girl he was attacking was now frozen in place as her eyes we're covered by the shadows of her hair.

"El-Elementary...Student..." She said with a strangled tone.

Hibari's eyebrows quirked.

Azusa slowly started to look up to Return Hibari's glare. Hibari's eyes widened as Azusa's eyes we're uncovered. Tsuna and the two initial targets of Hibari's jaws dropped as they saw Azusa.

Hibari's eye twitched.

'She's...Crying?' He thought as he caught Reborn's gaze.

"Bad move." Reborn said as he walked towards the girl who now had fresh and hot tears brimming her eyes.

"A-Azusa-Chan?" Tsuna asked wearily.

Before any of them could even reach the girl...

"Uwaaa!" Azusa erupted.

Reborn sighed.

"And here comes the waterworks." He said pulling down his fedora to cover his eyes, he walked towards her.

"She seemed so cool...What the?"Tsuna said with a sweatdrop.

Hibari was now harbouring an expression mixed with confusion and annoyance as he stared at the girl who was now doing an impersonation of a fountain with her eyes. His eye twitched .Again. and again.

Reborn was getting annoyed too by the looks of it, Everything didn't really go according to plan, but then again Azusa was always a wild card. 'But if that continues...' Reborn thought as he looked at Azusa who was currently being comforted by Tsuna to no avail.

_'I didn't really think so...'_He thought as he watched Tsuna spout out a few "Azusa-chan calm down!"

Tsuna however was finding words to say to the crying girl in front of him he tried him everything while Yamamoto was actually trying to make her laugh by doing all sorts of things (one of which involved Gokudera's dynamites, but that's a story for another time).

"Shut up herbivore, You're too loud." Hibari stated blandly as Azusa wailed even harder. An irk mark appeared behind Hibari's head and his hands which still had his tonfas we're itching to now get another hit on the girl who dared to cry in the middle of a battle.

"HIIEEE! S-S-Senpai calm down!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera scoffed as he watched Azusa cry out. He walked towards her briskly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Shut up already, If you're crying this much over that stupid insult it means it's true!" Gokudera yelled at Azusa.

Azusa's wails stopped instantly. She looked down causing her bangs to cover her eyes. "True?...It's true...True.."She started a mantra of "It's true?'.

That was when flames just like the one Tsuna wore whenever he got shot by Reborn, shot out Azusa's body. The flames color was an astounding bright orange similar to Tsuna's only...White and blue was mixed in the otherwise pure sky flames. She was Hyperventilating. Gokudera instantly removed his arms on her shoulders at once as he saw what was happening.

BANG!

A bullet shot Azusa's forehead dead center as the flames dispersed and Azusa sank to her knees and clutched her chest.

"Azusa-chan!" Tsuna dropped down on his knees as the young girl he was speaking of took deep and long breaths.

"Azusa-chan, Daijobu-desu ka?" Yamamoto said as he looked down at her with a clearly worried expression etched on his tanned face.

Gokudera let out a 'che!' as he looked at Azusa.

Hibari looked at the girl that was currently having trouble breathing as he thought how a seemingly stoic and unemotional person whom of which he encountered a few minutes ago transformed into a weeping child by just one and ingenius insult he said just to merely throw her off guard. He then changed his thoughts immediately as he thought what great blackmail material this could be.

"Get to class. I'll bite you to death another time." He said. With one last stern look he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The future cloud guardian<strong>_

_** has met his match...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! big shout out to the firt person to review this little fanfic which is OkitaRin!<strong>

**By the way please be patient when it comes to updates because i'll only be updating once a week because of schoolwork.**

**anyway, please review, rate and favorite this story!**

**mostly review it makes me so happy!**

**Well! Sayonara minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i just want you to know that this is the last Azusa introduction part of this fic im going to type. The kokuyo arc starts at the next few chapters by the way! Oh! Shout out to Skywaters for his nice and supportive review and he or she also favorited this fic, Thanks! Also to Unni17 and 4DarkMirror6 who have favorited this story and also to all those people who are following this!

"The snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows,

politely begging entrance

and then falling with disappointment to the ground"

Chapter 3: A game?

"She may be a little late...But i am pleased to introduce the new student, You can come in now." The teacher ushered Azusa to come in and join him in the classroom.

She walked in and sighed. Tsuna noticed a change in the black haired girl that was in front of him, A change that seemed to happen instantly after Reborn shot her with the strange bullet. She was now displaying emotions unlike before. From his seat he observed Azusa's normally Dreamy and dazed expression contort into a bored one and seemingly sleepy one.

Gokudera and Yamamoto also seemed to have noticed it as well, after Hibari left a strange argument broke out between two even stranger people.

After Hibari left,

"You reckless and stupid little girl, You should be happy I kept a spare one with me." Reborn said cocking his Leon-gun towards Azusa's head as Azusa looked straight into his Onyx eyes with unmistakable defiance adorning her Blue orbs.

"Hmph! " Was Azusa's only reply as she looked away from Reborn, She crossed her arms as she Puffed up her chest, Her cheeks we're also huffed... strangely Azusa reminded Tsuna of Lambo at that moment.

"Why you ungrateful little-!" Reborn muttered darkly as his fingers which we're still clutching the Leon-gun we're itching. He was interrupted by his current student who was now panicking in a quite girly tone.

"HIIEEE! Reborn! Stop it, I'm sure Azusa's thankful, r-right? Azusa-chan?" Tsuna asked as he bobbed his head frantically left and right, back and front to Azusa and Reborn. He turned to face Azusa completely as he asked her.

Azusa just stared at him, her shoulders drooped and she had a dumbfounded expression on her face. An awkward silence enveloped the five of them...

Azusa once again looked at reborn and said, "You're right, He is an idiot."

Tsuna's jaw dropped as a depressing aura surrounded him. 'Even her, huh?'

Gokudera looked outraged as he took Azusa by the shoulders again as he did when he tried to calm Azusa (Which made everything a whole lot worse than it originally was)

"Try saying that again, you-!" Gokudera exclaimed, but was cut off when a grinning Yamamoto hastily covered Gokudera's mouth with his hands.

Yamamoto looked t the confused girl in front of him, Who was currently conjuring question marks that we're clearly visible on top her tiny head. A drop of sweat went down the back of his head as he restrained the silver-haired bomber who was itching to get Azusa to eat his dynamites.

'These...These are the candidates for the Vongola guardians?' Azusa thought as she watched the clumsy brunette calm down his self-proclaimed right hand man, who in turn flashed him a blinding smile and then yanked his arms off the grinning Baseball Ace.

Reborn looked at Azusa's Scrutinizing stare, 'Already plotting huh?'. He said nothing but a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as Azusa's nose scrunched up in clear annoyance of the Vongola Nono's choice. He took a sideways glace at The three bickering idiots and fixed his gaze back to Azusa...Who was no longer there.

Reborn clicked his tongue 'Not again.' He didn't know how or why but , a skill Azusa had, always irritated him to no end...The ability to disappear, it might sound unlikely but it was a skill Azusa did possess from the moment she was born, Almost as if...as if her presence was nothing but a figment of one's imagination. He of all people knew that, upon meeting Dino, somehow, someway, she managed to convince him she was a ghost who was haunting Reborn to get back at him for allegedly killing her.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Let's just show Azusa-chan to class, o-okay?" Tsuna said. 'Before something worse happens'

"Good idea-" Yamamoto said as he spun around to once again face the oh-so-mysterious girl he'd Just met. "A-are? She's gone...?"

"She already left." Reborn stated simply. "Just go to class, expect she'll be there soon though. Take care of things Dame-Tsuna, If you're going to be a successful Mafia Boss you have to be watchful of your allies."

Tsuna looked at his Spartan torture- Tutor with a dumbfounded expression and wailed the usual cry ("Mou Reborn, I already told you I'm not becoming a Mafia Boss!") then left in a hurry with his two loyal friends.

"Well, that's what happened..."Tsuna trailed off as he stared at Azusa who was being told by the teacher to introduce herself.

Azusa's Blue orbs caught Tsuna's Golden-Brown ones. 'At least he's cautious.' Azusa thought. How many doubts she had on the little brunette leading one of the most influential Famiglia's in all of Italy in the last 10 minutes, she couldn't count. But... 'But something about him puts me at ease.' She thought with a small and almost unnoticeable smile on her doll—like face.

"Megumi-san? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The Teacher's voice snapped Azusa out of her trance.

People we're now gazing at her with clear expectation drawn in their foreign eyes. Azusa's sweat dropped at the sight.

Yamamoto looked at Azusa as she spoke. "Ano...My name's Azusa Megumi...Please take care of me!" She bowed as a sign of politeness and broke out into a heart-warming smile which entered her doll-like face un-expectedly. The people watching her broke out into hushed whispers. ("She's so cute!","That small height of hers actually suits her if you look at it this way", "She might look like a kid but her face is really pretty for one!") Azusa tilted her head in confusion.

'What did I do wrong?' She thought.

Yamamoto gave a small smile to the confused girl. 'She's an oblivious one.' He thought as he saw several guys blushing as they saw her confused and child-like face.

"Okay, that's all right now. Megumi-san, You can take your seat now...hmm, let's see...Who sits there in the vacant spot next to Gokudera-kun?" He asked.

"No one." A student answered

"Okay then, Megumi-san. Please take your seat next to Gokudera-kun."

There was a brief silence as Gokudera emitted a dark aura and turned to the teacher , He slammed his hands to his desk as he rose from his seat.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'LL BE SITTING BESIDE ME?!" Gokudera's voice boomed across the classroom as his finger was pointing at Azusa...Who was no longer there.

"N-Nani?" He said noticing that he was talking to nothing but thin air.

Azusa smirked as the sliver-haired bomber looked at every direction for her. She also notice the others turning their heads left and right to find where she was. Her eyes travelled to Tsuna and Yamamoto who we're questioning her suspicious disappearance.

"Ara ara~Ne, Hayato-san...Who are you talking to?" She asked in a seemingly mocking tone.

Gokudera turned to face her slowly and menacingly..."OI! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY FIRST NAME! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THERE WITHOUT ME NOTICING, YOU LITTLE-"

He was yet again interrupted by Tsuna and Yamamoto, who rushed in the scene to stop Gokudera's ramblings.

The rest of the day went on smoothly (If you exclude the fact that Gokudera threatened Azusa every 5 minutes) as it progressed, that is until their 'beloved' teacher came. Nezu Dohachiro , Who was unluckily their math teacher, much to Tsuna's dismay.

Azusa looked at the window absent-mindedly as the teacher rambled on. Her eyelids we're drooping like there we're unnoticeable weights on them. Her head bobbed up and Down as she let her head rest in her hands which we're propped up by her desk.

"Hmmm, anyway...attendance I guess." He spoke.

One by one he listed off names of the students. When he finally got to Azusa's name...

"Megumi, Azusa-san?...Not here huh?, Moving on..." He trailed off as Yamamoto interrupted his little session.

"Sensei...Azusa-chan is here." He said, raising his hand.

Gokudera lazily pointed to the seat beside him as he lit a cigarette an popped it to his mouth. Nezu let out a huff of clear annoyance. 'What a mongrel', He thought. He looked at where his delinquent of a student was pointing...there was no one th-

"I'm here." He heard a small voice say in a bored tone. He set his gaze lower and sure enough there was a small little girl, swinging her legs back and forth. 'What the?' He thought, he was absolutely sure he surveyed the classroom for this one student and yet, here she was...claiming she'd been here all along with no one as a witness except the two students whom of which pointed out her presence.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I've been here all this time. You just weren't looking properly..."Azusa trailed off not even bothering to look at the teacher in front of her.

He grew an irk mark at the back of his head while looking at the small little girl in front of him, "What was that?" He asked, "For a second there, I thought that you we're questioning the eyesight of a brilliant elite sensei."

Azusa blinked at the sight of the boastful teacher, "I was. I told you, you weren't looking properly...And if you didn't really have a problem with your eyesight...why are you wearing glasses?" She asked innocently. But Tsuna noticed something change in Azusa's tone...Somehow it was challenging and maybe, just maybe, A little huskier.

The other students giggled in a hushed manner, so that their teacher wouldn't notice. Tsuna sweat-dropped. Yamamoto gave a small hearty laugh. Gokudera let a small smirk as a sign of amusement...He always did hate that stupid phony of a teacher for humiliating him and his beloved Juudaime, that he couldn't possibly resist almost smiling at the teacher's embarrassment caused by the seemingly harmless girl at the seat beside him.

"Why I oughta-" Nezu mumbled under his breath. 'No, calm yourself. I'll get back at her...' He thought, warning himself.

He cleared his throat and ignored his new student and carried on with checking the attendance of the others and then discussed about the current math problem at hand, his eyes travelled to Gokudera who was enjoying his cigarette and playing with his pen, 'Perfect...' He thought 'Even if he's bested me in my own subject...He can't possibly...'

"All right then, Gokudera-kun. Please answer this." He wrote a difficult equation on the board and smiled. The equation he wrote was a different variation of the equation he taught, a variation used in college and such.

Gokudera looked at the board as if he was scrutinizing it. 'Nani?' He thought. Azusa tilted her head and cast a sideways glance at the silver-haired bomber who was harbouring the same look of clear confusion on his face.

"It's wrong." He stated. "How can that number be there if it has no relevance at all to the other?" His expression contorted in to one that showed irritation. 'He's probably trying to embarrass me again' He let out an un audible "Che!"

"This is absolutely rig-"Nezu started only to be interrupted by Azusa, who was now, for the first time listening attentively.

"It's not. You're just in denial."She said sharply.

Tsuna looked at Azusa once more and somehow saw that she had a small smirk that was steadily creeping across her face. Nezu however, looked outraged.

"You two, for disrespecting a teacher...Get out!" He bellowed as he pointed to the door.

Gokudera looked at him in annoyance. "Whatever." He muttered as he silently looked back to see where Azusa had now gone, But she was no longer there. 'Where the heck...?' His thoughts trailed off.'

"Nevermind." He thought aloud as he walked away from an angry teacher and a crowd of shocked students.

"Well...I'm lost."Azusa stated in a nonchalant tone as she walked towards some random stairs and went upwards..

She was never really good at directions.

It took her 3 days to arrive in Namimori, that was proof enough (She accidentally took an unexpected detour to Kyoto, Hokkaido and even Korea, How she got there, she didn't know herself. But then again, she always wound up distracted when it came to these things, it was not like making a plan or...or playing a game, Directions we're...demanding, If that even was the right word for it.

Azusa reached the peak of the staircase and reached a door. 'This must be the rooftop' She thought as she absent-mindedly turned the knob.

"Gokudera-kun, can you please just try to be nice to Azusa-chan?" A soft voice said.

'Tsuna-san?' There was no mistaking it, only one person can have such a wimpy and...slightly high-pitched voice..

"Well, I'll never disobey Jyuudaime's orders, no matter what they are!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly. Azusa had a bead of sweat trickling down the back of her head as she imagined a pair of dog ears and a little wagging tail appear on a cute chibi Gokudera. Tsuna sighed at the sight his self-proclaimed right hand man was currently displaying.

"Ne, Tsuna. How did you know Azusa , anyway?"Gokudera asked suddenly, breaking out of his stupor.

Tsuna looked at him, clearly confused. "Why?"

"Yeah, how did you know me?" A soft and somehow eerily creepy voice rang across the rooftop. Tsuna was stiff like rock as he slowly turned around...No one was there...He sighed in relief, momentarily as he whipped his head back to face the vi-

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna stumbled backwards as he was greeted with Azusa's porcelain face when he spun back. 'W-Where did she even come from?' He wondered.

Gokudere was not . . "How do you even keep popping up everywhere?"

Azusa looked at him, clearly dumbfounded as she slowly scratched her head. "I-I got lost..." she muttered, with an embarrassed expression.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Tsuna asked.

"I couldn't find you." She stated blandly as Tsuna sweat-dropped. 'I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover...' He thought as he stared at the small and seemingly harmless girl in front of him.

Gokudera on the other hand scoffed and said, "Hmph, if you managed to get lost in such a simple building," He said, whipping out a few dynamites out of nowhere...",How the hell are you expected to be an ally of the Jyuudaime!"

His chest was puffed up a bit, Azusa could see the determination on his eyes, they we're telling her to practically, 'Prove your worth'. They we're...inviting her to play a game. Azusa covered her eyes with her bangs, then smirked mischievously, a malignant aura seemed to dance around her petite figure.

Gokudera hadn't really intended to pick a fight with Azusa, He just wanted to test her, just like what he did to the Baseball idiot and even his own precious Jyuudaime, He just wanted to have a little peek of her strength, just to see if she really was worthy of Jyuudaime's trust.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out as he saw what his best friend was now doing. He looked Gokkudera in the eye as he mouthed something to him... 'Please, just trust me Jyuudaime'. Trust him? Trust him with what?

Gokudera looked back to once again face Azusa and calmly stated," Se siete seriamente di essere un fedele alleato della vongola decimo ... allora si dovrebbe avere problemi di fronte a me . " ("If you're serious about being a loyal ally of the Vongola Decimo...then you should have no problems facing me.")

Azusa let out a small and somewhat creepy giggle, "Naturalmente , l'uragano - bomba Hayato ... Giochiamo un gioco poi" ("Of course, Hurricane-bomb Hayato...Let's play a game then")

Tsuna looked back between Azusa and Gokudera when he figured out they we're now speaking in Italian, He was hoping to catch something he would somehow, someway understand with little difficulty, But so far all he heard was Vongola Decimo and Gokudera's name. His chest was already pounding because of nervousness, But now that he can't understand a thing...just tops the cake. 'Why did Yamamoto have to go to baseball practice at such an unlucky time?' He thought, somehow thinking that maybe his cheerful and carefree friend can somehow change the situation.

'A game?' Gokudera thought. ' If she's implying what i think she's saying...then judging from her background, this isn't gonna be a fun game, for me anyway.'

"Enough with the talking,"Gokudera lunged towards Azusa as he fished out a lot of dynamites and lit them "Double bomb" The dynamites we're thrown above Azusa and we're threatening to drop any moment...She stayed still, Tsuna shrieked in panic for the small girl (HIIEE!).

Azusa did nothing but, lifted her arm as the dynamites poured down above her. There was a small explosion as they fell down. There was smoke everywhere. Tsuna shrieked as he clutched his hair. "HIIEE! Gokudera-kun, What the heck did you do?" Gokudera on the other hand frowned and absent-mindedly stared at the cloud of smoke that was currently enveloping the area where Azusa stood. "I didn't get her." He said, facing Tsuna. "I'm sorry i disobeyed your orders for a brief period of time Jyuudaime!" He cried as he bowed and did a 360degree personality spin. Tsuna sweat-dropped and set his sights to look for Azusa as the smoke slowly disappeared.

She was still standing and completely unscathed from the looks of it, she had her arm raised as she held a shiny, silver umbrella-like object that deflected all of Gokudera's attacks. She lowered her arm and the silver umbrella morphed into a small, but sharp armblade. Her eyes we're still covered but you can clearly see the sinister smirk that was resting upon her porcelain face. "My turn now." She said.

Everything happened in an instance. All Tsuna saw was a blur of black hair as Azusa lunged towards Gokudera with an obvious intent to kill. There was another blur of black, this one however came out of no-where. The two unnoticeable figures clashed, directly in front of Tsuna and Gokudera. In one second, Tsuna noticed who the other was... Hibari Kyoya.

He gulped.

Hibari Kyoya hadn't exactly known why or how the little Herbivore had emitted a dangerous aura as she engaged in a battle with the other one. He just remembered being awoken by a small explosion while taking a short nap. His annoyance however, soon disappeared as he saw a small figure amidst the smoke. Wielding a murderous intent.

"My turn." She said, with a dangerous smirk. She lunged towards Gokudera with a sharp weapon. He saw a chance and lunged towards Azusa, wishing for an enjoyable fight. Once their weapons had collided his eyes surveyed the girl's facial features but frowned when he saw nothing but her nose and mouth, which we're kept in an unreadable expression. She slowly lifted her head to see who her unforeseen attacker was but, she stopped mid-way and broke into a sadistic grin. She now revealed her eyes which had a rather demented glint in them. "Caught you." She muttered.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he pushed her back and attempted to land a hit on her. "What?" She dodged with ease. She didn't answer and just attempted to jab Hibari in the stomach. "Speak." He commanded as he grazed her cheek with his tonfa. She stopped as the weapon nearly hit her square in the face. Finally the weapon came in contact with his target...but not exactly in a way which he hoped. Azusa held one of Hibari's tonfa with both of her hands as the other one nearly hit her head.

Azusa broke out into a small, childish and almost taunting laugh, one that resembled a little ghost child's. "You...fell...For it!" Azusa said as she broke out into another fit of eerily creepy giggles.

Hibari's eyes widened as he suddenly took notice of his surroundings. Strings. Loads of silvery thread we're around Azusa and Hibari. Azusa clicked her tongue as Hibari backed away from Azusa. "Tsk...Ara-ara~ I guess I was too careless. Oh well, I guess i got enough information," Azusa said as Hibari narrowed his eyes. "...Are you okay with that then...Reborn?" Azusa glanced sideways and met Reborn's Onyx orbs.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn appeared out of thin air as he waved to Azusa. Tsuna's face paled as he looked at his tutor. "Where did you even come from anyway?!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Reborn chose to ignore him "What have you gathered so far?"

Azusa smiled and said what she thought was necessary to tell. Tsuna and Gokudera's jaws dropped, Hibari's expression was virtually unreadable.


End file.
